Problem: Compute without using a calculator: $42!/40!$
Answer: ${42!}/{40!} = \dfrac{42 \times 41 \times 40 \times 39 \times \cdots \times 1}{40 \times 39 \times \cdots \times 1} = 42 \times 41 = \boxed{1,\!722}$.